


Star Gazing Lovers

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, non-binary, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet and Pearl stargaze together. One-shot. Non-binary pronouns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Since the character's are non-binary Imma write them like this. Okay so Garnet is Agender so I'm using they/them/their pronouns. With Pearl the pronouns used are Gem/gems/gemself. If the pronouns are hard for you to read I'm sorry.

Garnet sat looking up at the stars. Gazing peacefully. They didn't realise that someone had walked up to them until they heard Pearl's voice speak out to them.

''Garnet...Why are you out here all alone? Don't you want to watch tv with Steven and Amethyst?''

Garnet shook their head,''Not tonight Pearl.''

Pearl sat down beside Garnet,''What is the matter Garnet? You seem so sad tonight.''

''I'm not sad. I'm just fine.'' Garnet answered their voice flat.

Pearl sighed knowing how difficult it is to make Garnet speak their mind. Gem sighed and decided not to press any further.

''Just know that I'm here if you need me okay Garnet.''

Garnet nodded still looking at the stars.

Pearl looked up at the stars admiring their beauty and gem began to miss home. To miss gems family. Gem missed living in space. Gem was so caught up in gems own thoughts that gem didn't notice Garnet looking at gem.

Pearl blushed a deep red,''Ah...''

''You miss home.'' Garnet said their voice flat.

''Yes I do. Earth is alright but I miss all the other gems.''

Garnet nodded in agreement.

Pearl then said nervously,''You remember the last time we star gazed?''

''Why yes I do.'' Garnet said with a mischievous smile.

''You know how I feel about you.'' Pearl says still blushing,''I want us to always be as close as we were that night.''

Garnet said,''Yes but we do have to be responsible about it. Steven could have walked down here at any time. Think about Steven.''

Pearl answered,''You know I always think of him, I just. I love your Garnet. I want to be close. So close. So much closer! Please. You're always so cold. I want to feel the warmth that I know you possess.''

Garnet nodded,''I'll try to be more...as the humans say romantic.''

Pearl smiled,''I would appreciate that very much.''

The two of them shared a kiss under the moon light.


End file.
